


First Impressions

by ererity



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cute, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Los Angeles, M/M, New York, New York City, Office, Office Sex, Oral Sex, POV Eren Yeager, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ererity/pseuds/ererity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot is going on in this fic. A summary would fill the entire word limit. Office AU. Third person narrative. Ereri. Eren is a sun kissed college grad from LA, Levi is a successful businessman in New York. Lots of stuff will happen, its gonna be long so grab a cuppa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this - I know its long, I wanted to set the scene I'm sorry. Also, I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, I haven't been able to get a proof-reader. Also, I've not written many fics so please constructively criticise me if stuff can be done better. Love you x

“Hi, Armin? It’s me. Eren. I’ve arrived.” Eren shouted into the phone, as the noise of JFK airport echoing around him. He was gripping tightly onto his suitcase as people weaved around him, all types of people – from huge families to single businessmen with their tiny-wheeled suitcases. Eren could only just hear Armin’s laugh from the phone, who was obviously finding Eren’s complete vulnerability in New York hilarious, opposite to Eren’s own perspective where he felt like he was inside an ants nest. Armin shouted the directions to his flat at him, and Eren scribbled them down quickly onto the back of his hand, the pen scratching his skin.

Snatching up his bags and shoving his mobile into the pocket of his jeans, Eren determinedly pushed his way out of the airport and grabbed himself a cab. The car journey seemed like it was going to last forever as the traffic was just so bad, but it kind of gave him a chance to get his bearings, and spot the place where his internship was about to begin. 

The huge mirrored skyscraper stood out from all the others, and looked impeccably clean for some reason. Clean enough to look like the whole thing was cleaned at least once a day. Another 20 minutes of driving incredibly slowly around the city was enough for Eren to feel the crash of jet lag hit him like a bulldozer. His eyelids struggled to keep themselves open and all he wanted to do was sleep for the rest of the year. But finally, Eren made it to his flat – which was in a surprisingly uptown part of New York, and thanks to Armin, he had achieved an OK price on it. It was expensive, compared to his small town house in LA, but this was going to be worth it.

He saw the tiny blond’s head bobbing outside the flat door, looking out for him and waving as soon as he saw him. 

“Eren! Eren! Hi! How was your flight? Are you tired? Did you get here okay?” Armin babbled on and Eren just stared back blankly.

“Okay, you must be tired, zombie. I’ll show you how to get in and stuff, and then you can crash out until 7am. Do not, under any circumstances, be late for your first day.” Armin almost scolded, looking Eren dead in the eye to make sure his message got across.

“Alright, Dad.” Eren laughed forcefully, as Armin slid the card into the door and pushed it open.

“Luckily enough for you, your flat is on the first floor. But it’s at the end.” Armin said, walking in front of Eren and sliding the card into the flat labelled: ‘9’. 

It was a pretty neat flat, furnished down to only the basics but it had everything Eren needed to get settled in. There was nothing more Eren could possibly take in right now, and even the sheetless bed looked appealing to sleep on.

“I’ll leave you now, but call me if you need anything. Okay?” Armin said, leaving Eren’s flat card on the tiny dining table next to a newspaper and a bottle of water. 

“Thanks, Armin.” Eren nodded sleepily as he sat himself on the sofa. Armin nodded and before he had even shut the door, Eren was asleep.

\-- 

Eren woke up at about three am, absolutely ravenous and with a completely crooked neck. He broke into the bag of almonds he picked up from the airport like some kind of rabid animal, and ate them in about five seconds. He frowned, thinking that he probably should have picked up some sort of food as he opened the fridge, only to reveal it was disappointingly empty. Nowhere would be open at three am. He sighed, and began to unpack his stuff, now inconveniently wide-awake. 

Soon enough, Eren had placed sheets on his bed, put up some of his posters from his old bedroom and put his clothes away in the draw. He made a mental reminder to invest in some cutlery and plates as soon as possible. By this time it was around five am, and he was meant to be at work in two and a half hours so Eren decided he might as well shower, seeing as he was already up. 

The shower hit him like an icy blast, despite waiting at least five minutes to see if it would warm up. He winced as the water hit his head, rinsing off the most beautiful smelling shampoo Mikasa could have ever given him. At least, even if he were an ice cube when he arrived, he would smell good. 

Eren was ready in plenty of time, and the office was thankfully within walking distance from his flat, so he took time to indulge in his appearance. He fiddled with his hair until it was parted perfectly in the middle, and even surprised himself by spraying some aftershave Mikasa gave him. 

He silently thanked Mikasa for packing all of his bathroom products. 

\--

Eren found himself doing the most New York thing – eating a muffin on his way to work. He arrived at the office fifteen minutes early, and made his way up to the receptionist’s desk, as he had absolutely no idea where he was going.

“Eren Jaeger.” A male voice appeared out of nowhere, and Eren turned to find the source. A small man, smaller than what he had expected, was looking at him with a raised eyebrow. “Nice to see you arrived on time. Early, in fact.” The man glanced at his watch.

“Hey, Levi. Take a break on him! He’s new!!” The receptionist called out cheerily from behind Eren. 

“I know he’s new, Hangë. He’s my assistant.” Levi sighed, peering behind Eren to shoot Hangë a glare.

“Yes, but I hired him for you.” Hangë insisted, folding her arms across her chest and sighing to match Levi’s.

“Yeah, without my permission, if I recall correctly?” Levi narrowed his eyes and looked at Hangë.

Eren coughed, looking awkwardly between the two of them and not knowing what to do with himself. 

“I am sorry, Eren!” Hangë grinned, coming out from behind her desk and putting an arm around him. “Levi can be a real grump sometimes, so I’m sorry you’re going to have to deal with that on a daily basis.” She laughed, giving him a quick squeeze and then shooting off in another direction.

Levi sighed loudly and started walking in the opposite direction to Hangë. 

“Follow me then, brat. Do you not have any common sense?” Levi muttered, just loud enough for Eren to hear and speedily catch up with him, his long legs allowing for this – which annoyed Levi. A lot. 

Eren arrived next to Levi and walked next to him, slowing his pace to match Levi’s. Damn, the kid smelled good, Levi thought, as Eren’s sunshine scent radiated off him. 

Levi stepped into the elevator and Eren followed, suddenly aware that he was looking at Levi from every angle possible thanks to the mirrored walls. He had an undercut, with dark floppy hair parting each side, broad shoulders and a strong face. For a petite guy, he certainly wasn’t petite, Eren thought. If that even makes sense. He snapped his eyes down to the floor, and then back up at Levi when he caught eye contact in the mirror, and seriously hoped that Levi hadn’t noticed him staring.

\-- 

“Ok, Jaeger. You can start by filing all of these. You have twenty minutes. Go.” Levi said as he effortlessly placed a large stack of documents onto Eren’s tiny desk in the corner of the room. 

“Uh… How do you want them filed?” Eren said; spinning in his chair – a little too fast as he almost toppled off. Stifling a laugh, he rubbed his neck and stared at Levi who just looked at Eren as if he was a four-year-old child. 

“Whatever you deem best.” Levi shrugged, turning away from Eren and sighing. 

A flood of anxiety washed over Eren as he desperately wanted to impress, but he also could not be bothered to think of an awesome way to file these. He pushed that second thought to the very backs of his brain, and began to sort out the documents, his fingers working deftly through the papers.

Levi stared at him, almost impressed at how effortlessly he was flicking through the papers and decided that he needed to up the workload a notch. This kid wasn’t getting off easy, Levi needed to know whether the boy was right for the job. Whether he could withstand the worst of Levi. 

“Sir?” Eren said quietly, his back still facing Levi.

“Look at me when you speak, brat.” Levi said, swivelling his chair to face Eren.

“Sorry, Sir,” Eren mumbled, turning quickly in his own chair, his eyes lighting up as he span round. “I’ve finished.” 

Levi stared at the boy disapprovingly, and Eren smiled back, unaffected. “I need you to fold these leaflets. And then hand them out to these addresses. Do you have a car?” 

“No, Sir. I can’t drive.” Eren mumbled, hanging his head in shame. “But!” Eren grinned, “I will walk. It’s okay. Hand me the leaflets.” Eren held his hands out to receive the pile of unfolded leaflets, his suit stretching back to reveal smooth, sun kissed skin. Levi raises his eyebrow, and Eren wasn’t sure whether this meant that he was impressed or that he thought Eren was stupid. He did it anyway. 

Eren managed to fold all 200 leaflets in around half an hour, shoved them in his rucksack and left the office with a time limit of two hours, or he misses his lunch. 

Levi insisted that Eren left his phone behind, so that he wouldn’t get distracted, and waved Eren off disinterestedly and got back to his work. Eren’s aroma left a trail in the office, however, and every time Levi breathed, he breathed in Eren’s musky, masculine scent. If there were three things Levi was attracted to, it was good smells, cleanliness and tanned skin. And Eren covered all three of these areas.

\--

“Eren!” Hangë shouted as Eren entered the building, only just two hours later. “Eren!” She ran up to him and handed him a sandwich. “We had these while you were out. I saved you one! Levi made them.” 

Eren smiled gratefully, remembering that he hadn’t brought any lunch, seeing as he has had no chance to go grocery shopping just yet. “Thanks, Hangë.” He took a huge bite of the sandwich, and his eyes lit up. “These are great!” He grinned. “I will thank Levi.” Hangë’s grinned, and her eyes crinkled behind her glasses.

“You do that, Eren.” 

\--

“If I’d known you were going to pop a boner over a sandwich Jaeger, I would never have let Hangë save you one.” Levi smirked as Eren devoured yet another one of Levi’s sandwiches.

“Do you cook often, Sir?” Eren said in-between mouthfuls, and looking up at Levi with appreciative eyes. Levi softened slightly at Eren’s adorable gaze.

“Call me Sir one more time, Jaeger, and I will punish you so hard.” Levi laughed, shrugging in response to Eren’s question.

“Sorry, Mr. Ackerman. But seriously, why are you in communications. Cook these for a living.” Eren said in all seriousness, his face completely thoughtful.

“Yeah, and I’m sure you’d fund my entire business. And call me Levi, brat. You make me feel old.” Levi said, stiffening and turning away from Eren. 

Eren fought the urge to tell Levi that he was 27, which was quite old compared to his age of 22. Instead he just brushed the crumbs into his hands and chucked them in the bin, shaking his head ever so slightly.


	2. Chapter 2

When Eren finally got home that night, it was seven thirty pm – meaning that Eren had had a long ass 14-hour day. He had been made to hand out and fold over 200 leaflets in an incredibly short time span, do a disgusting amount of filing and run errands all over New York. He had also had to go grocery shopping after work, and work to his extraordinarily tight budget of $20, although he managed to at least get some food. 

Interrupting the silence, his phone started buzzing in his pocket and he fished it out to, answering it disinterestedly.

“Hey Eren!” A familiar voice sung down the phone.  
“Sup, Armin.” Eren said, placing his grocery bag down onto his kitchen counter with his spare hand.  
“Wanna go out tonight? It’ll be great, I’ll bring Jean, and Marco – you haven’t met them yet.”   
Eren rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. He hadn’t been clubbing in what felt like forever, and it would be incredible to get out again.  
“Yeah. Why not?” Eren sighed. “I can’t stay out too late though.”   
“Oh. Don’t worry, we’ll have you back by two.” Armin laughed. “I’ll drop by at about ten thirty, okay?”  
“Sure.” Eren said and ended the call, placing the phone down and staring at his food. He poured the can of baked beans into the pan, and shoved some toast under the grill and waited, sitting himself on the counter. 

He waited patiently for everything to finish cooking – well, everything is an understatement. It was hardly a filling meal for Eren. He wolfed it down in under five minutes, and then threw away his disposable plate.

Another great idea from Mikasa. 

He padded around his flat slowly knowing he had time to kill, and thought about what he was going to wear. Eren often took care in his appearance, making sure that he looked and felt his best most of the time. He rifled through his draws, completely undecided on what he wanted to wear, as he hadn’t ever been out clubbing before in New York, and had absolutely no idea what the standards were. 

Eventually, after an hour of angrily trying on clothes and he realising hated every single item of clothing he owned, Eren decided on tight black jeans, a long sleeved black t-shirt and a leather jacket. You can never go wrong in black, Eren thought to himself as he brushed his teeth.

\--

Soon enough, Armin had come by, introducing Eren to all of his friends quickly, and then they were making their way to one of the best clubs in New York. The loud, pumping music could be heard from at least one block away, and when he stepped in, Eren was instantly submerged back into the familiar college culture.

There was smoke, red strobe lights and people literally everywhere. The floor was already sticky with spilt drinks, and probably piss and even vomit from what he remembered of clubs like these. Armin had insisted that everyone did at least two shots on arrival, and Eren winced as he downed the tequila – the burn itching a cough. Which, unpleasantly, almost turned to vomit, but Eren managed to choke it down. He obviously wasn’t as up to scratch as he thought. 

After a few more shots and dancing, the wave of drunkenness hit Eren like a truck, and he had to hold onto the bar for a couple of seconds to cope with it. The freedom of being drunk was amazing, and Eren weaved his way back to the crowd.

\--

Levi was stood at the bar with a face that probably resembled a thunderstorm. Why on earth had he let Hangë bring him here?! It was smoky, sticky, and worst of all completely dirty. He downed his drink and turned to face the crowd of teenagers – who were blissfully oblivious to their disgusting surroundings. Somewhere in there was Hangë, Petra and Gunther – but he couldn’t spot them at all. Everyone looked the same to him. However, Levi’s thoughts were soon disturbed as a familiar face appeared in front of him.

“Leviiiiiiiiii! I didn’t know you liked clubbing…” Eren slurred, almost tripping over onto Levi.   
“Oh my god.” Levi rolled his eyes and turned to face away from the drunken kid in front of him.  
“Nooo…” Eren stopped Levi with his hand, causing Levi’s glare to harden.  
“What, brat?” He snapped.  
“I jus’ wanna say… you look really good. Like, when I say good… I mean… hot,” Eren said, the words tumbling out of his mouth of their own accord.

Levi turned immediately to face Eren and looked him hard in the eyes. The phrase, “a drunk mind speaks a sober heart” spinning in his mind.

“Hm.” Levi muttered in response, leaning to place his elbows on the bar, legs outstretched in front of him.

Eren confidently straddled one of Levi’s legs, and they were unexpectedly stood very close to each other. Levi breathed in Eren’s tantalising scent, his head mouthwateringly close to Eren’s neck. Suddenly, all Levi could focus on was Eren, and his smell, his drunken warmth, and his legs through those tight, tight jeans…

The music pumped in the background, the female voice of the artist crooning “why can’t you want me like the other boys do” and Eren giggled into Levi’s ear, seductively singing the next line.

“I... crave you…”

Eren’s hot breath on his ear caused Levi to swallow hard, and Eren nipped at his ear lobe, smiling. Levi’s breath hitched as Eren’s knee brushed across his crotch accidentally, feeling his member begin to harden, and Eren reached out for Levi’s hand, pulling him into the crowd.

And for the first time in Levi’s life, he followed submissively, fixated on Eren’s warm smile.

Eren grabbed Levi’s hands, which were surprisingly soft, and placed them on his hips, grinding into Levi. Rules were reeling through Levi’s head – how could he let this happen, office relations were forbidden. Not to forget the fact that the kid was 5 years younger than him?! He pushed these thoughts to the back of his head, focusing on the tanned, floppy haired boy grinding on him perfectly in time with the music, his firm butt pushing into Levi's crotch only accentuating his hardness. Levi sucked gently on the nape of Eren’s neck from behind, earning a low, guttural moan of approval from Eren, and left a small love bites behind. 

\--

Eren had forgotten who on earth he was dancing with, but damn they were good. He hadn’t felt this good since the first year of college, and that felt like a long time ago. He weakened, letting the petite man behind him take control. His hips were being gripped so hard he was sure he would have bruises the next morning, but the hardness of the man’s crotch behind him was satisfying enough. He closed his eyes and leaned in to the hot breath behind him, reaching a hand up and knotting his fingers in their hair.

“Eren! Eren!” He could only just hear someone shouting his name above the music and he dizzily broke away from his lover, chastely kissing him on the lips and offering a lopsided grin. His vision was blurred but he could not mistake the platinum blond blob that was bouncing towards him.

“It’s past two in the morning, and you have to be up early tomorrow – or so you said before we came out.”

Eren closed his eyes, desperately trying to focus and gather himself together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this... I know I'm meaning making drunk!Eren forget about Levi and abruptly leaving him like that. Hahaha. Please keep telling me what I can improve on so I can update and stuff. I wanna include so much more like Levi's pals and stuff so I'll probably do that the next chapter. I also have no idea if I built up the sexual tension right. I hope I did. Oh man, I'm doubting the entire thing now.
> 
> Thank you for reading,
> 
> Hattie x

**Author's Note:**

> \- also, let me know any suggestions of where you want the plot line to go, or any other character inputs I could include, cause where I have the plot planned out (sketchily) I want to hear what you lot have to offer in the world of snk. 
> 
> cheers, hattie x


End file.
